The mid-infrared spectral range (generally from 3 to 15 μm) is of critical importance for thermal imaging, sensing and spectroscopy of chemical and biological agents, and environmental monitoring. For example, several gas molecules such as CO2, N2O and CO have strong absorption bands in the mid-wavelength infrared (e.g., 3-8 μm). Detection of these gas molecules is important for environmental monitoring, safety, automotive applications and homeland security.
However, very few radiation sources exist in the infrared spectral range that have sufficient power or structural stability to be useful. Also, current sources do not allow for real-time spectral tuning.
There is a need in the art for a tunable infrared emitter.